


Don’t You Dare Walk Away From Me!

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Don’t You Dare Walk Away From Me!, Drabble, Love, M/M, Passion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian crashes Justin and Ian's bachelor party, claiming what is rightfully his…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t You Dare Walk Away From Me!

Title: Don’t You Dare Walk Away From Me!  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 275  
Warnings: Love, Passion, Romance…  
Beta Queen: bigj52  
EKG-Club Weekly Drabble Challenge Prompt 21 – Don’t You Dare Walk Away From Me!

Challenge: The Evil Kinney Girls Club ~ June Prompt ~ Hey Stud, Wanna Dance? 

I know I’m kind of cheating, but this just seemed to fit both prompts perfectly. Besides the fact that I’m trying to get caught up on my neglected fics…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: Brian crashes Justin and Ian's bachelor party, claiming what is rightfully his… 

 

**Don’t You Dare Walk Away From Me!**

Brian struts into Pistol, cursing Emmett for picking this venue. Of course he couldn’t very well have held Justin and Ian’s bachelor party at Babylon. He knows he shouldn’t be there. He knows he’s not welcome, but he just had to see him once more, before he lost him forever. 

He walks right up to the happy couple, cutting in on their dance. Ethan glares at him, about to pull Justin closer to him, but Justin turns, seeing Brian. He’s surprised he’s there.

“Hey stud, wanna dance?”

Justin grins at him, switching partners. Ian sees the smile on Justin’s face, not understanding the inside joke. As he watches them dance, moving in sync together, he feels him slipping away. It’s the first time he’s really seen them together as a couple, and it’s obvious that they’re still very much in love with one another.

He thought it would be so easy, a few romantic gestures and simply reciting the words Justin so longed to hear. But here in front of him, he realizes that Justin’s heart never belonged to him. He curses Kinney, hating that all he has to do is walk in and claim him.

The song ends as he watches Brian lean in and kiss Justin’s cheek. Jealousy rages through him, but then he sees Brian turn and walk away. He’s relieved he’s won. But then he hears Justin calling after him, but Brian just keeps walking. 

Justin’s runs after him. “Don’t you dare walk away from me!”

Then he jumps on Brian’s back, tackling him. Never missing a step, Brian carries him out of the club, welcoming him back into his heart.

The End…


End file.
